Finding out the truth
by Angelina56
Summary: Walker, Trivette and Gage along other rangers and law enforcement search for the truth during a case involving a group of women and children who have all gone missing. what will happen when Alex and Sydney and there kids go missing and it is somehow tied to the case of the missing women and children. will walker, Trivette and Gage find Alex and Sydney and kids before its to late.


**_I don't own Walker Texas Ranger or Miranda Lambert. WTR belongs to the writers and the creator not me._**

**_A/N: this is my first WTR fanfic story so please be nice. This is set in AU GUYS. Hope that the character from Walker Texas Ranger are close to who they are in the show._**

**_I don't own any of the songs they belong to the artist and the writers not me guys._**

* * *

**Finding out the truth**

_Chapter 1: Tavern scene_

_December 8, 2005_

**Charlie's Tavern (6 pm)**

The lights were turned down very low as the staff of the tavern got everything ready for customers they would be having tonight for karaoke night. It always was fun on karaoke night at Charlie's Tavern, because you never knew what you would see if you stayed around to watch.

There were only four people inside the tavern at the moment and they all worked here.

The four of them may work here at the tavern but they all had a side business going on in the tavern the nights they worked that the owner had no idea about.

What they didn't now was that the Texas Rangers was on to them and had something planed for tonight.

The staff and the owner of the tavern had a surprise for the visitors tonight that had taken some convening to get set in place, but when people found out about the surprise they would tell others and make calls and get more people to come once they found out that they had gotten a contestant from Nashville Star season 1 and a recording artist to perform some songs tonight.

This contestant and recording artist from the TV show Nashville Star would bring in a lot of money tonight to make up for the past few months slow business.

* * *

**Outside Charlie's Tavern 6:15 pm**

_Walker's truck _

Walker and Trivette set in Walker's truck with Sydney and Gage in a car behind them as they waited for the tavern to open and people to head in before they busted the four people they were after.

"So Walker how's Alex's first week back at work since she was shot in the court house months ago?" asked Trivette Walker's partner and friend as they watched the area around the tavern.

"well I talked to her a few hours ago and she said that it was going fine for her first week back, but she misses being at home with Jake all day and being able to pick Angela up from preschool. She also said that she was glad to be back at work." Said Walker looking at his partner as he talked to him.

"Speaking of being back I'm glad that Sydney is back from maternity leave. I don't know how much more I could take of Gage and his whining about wanting Sydney back at work. I bet Gage is glad to have his partner back at work after she had their son." Said Trivette as he looked over to the tavern that held there four targets inside it.

Few seconds pass before walker decided to reply to what Trivette said.

"I'm also glad that Sydney's back things around Ranger's company B haven't been the same since she had the baby and was on maternity leave. I know for a fact that Gage is glad to have his partner back at work. Know can we focuses on the task at hand Trivette." Asked walker as he looked away from the tavern and over to his partner who was looking at him.

"Okay… okay partner back to the task at hand." Said Trivette as he held his binoculars up and looked around the area for any signs of trouble.

* * *

**Few min's later (6:17 pm)**

Walker looks away from the taverns door and grabs his radio thing and made a radio call to Gage and Sydney.

"Gage, Sydney you there?" asked walker in to the radio waiting for a response to his call.

"Here Walker." Said Sydney over the radio to her boss.

"Okay guys the tavern opens at 6:30 and we are going to wait until 6:45 to go in. we don't do anything until we see them with the drugs okay." Said Walker as Trivette listened to what he told them but it was for Trivette to just so everyone knew that was going to happen on the take down tonight.

"Okay Walker we copy that, but what about the customers that are in there?" asked Sydney over the radio in a concerned voice.

Walker and Trivette looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"We try and taken down the targets without anyone getting hurt, but we take everyone in the tavern in as witness and hold them until we get what we need from them." Said walker as they all saw a nice black SUV pull up in front of the tavern.

Gage, Sydney, Trivette and Walker all watched as the passenger door opened and none other than Miranda Lambert Country recording artist and former contestant of the first season of Nashville Star stepped out of the SUV.

They watched as Miranda Lambert closed the passenger door and opened the back passenger door. They watched as most of her disappeared in to the SUV for a few seconds and then they watched as she moved out-of-the-way to close the door and they saw what looked to be a young child in a car set.

They realized that is must be her daughter that they heard she had in late 2004.

They watched as she closed the door and then moved to the trunk of the SUV and opened it and grabbed something from within the very back of the SUV. They watched as she pulled out a guitar case and closed the trunk.

They watched as she made her way in to the tavern as the car she got out of pulled away leaving the tavern.

The four rangers realized that she must be the here to play for the customers tonight as a surprise for them.

They now knew they had to be more careful than they already were because they didn't want to be the ones who let something happen to Miranda Lambert country's rising star.

* * *

_Few seconds later_

All the rangers were in shock they never thought they would have to do a take down with an up and coming country star.

Walker, Trivette and Sydney were all snapped out of their thoughts when gage spoke over the radio.

"Hey guys was that Miranda something from the first season of Nashville star?" asked Gage trying to think of the last name for Miranda.

Walker and Trivette rolled their eyes at gage on he wound not now the singer's name that his wife and partner Sydney and Walker's wife Alex listened to since it came out back in March of this year.

"Awe Syd honey that hurt why did you hit me." Asked Gage forgetting that he was on the radio with walker and Trivette.

"Well Gage honey that was for not knowing her name. You should now her name because she's who Alex and I have been listing to since her album came out back in March. Her name is Miranda Lambert and her album _kerosene_ is amazing. Alex and I love her singing voice. We watched her back when she was on Nashville star and she had Alex and I hocked since the first song she played her guitar and sang. This is her debut album and I read that it sold 40,000 copies within the first week and it debuted at number 1 on billboard top country albums chart. It also was number 18 on the billboard 200 chart." Said Sydney spouting out all this information about Lambert and her album from memory.

Gage, walker and Trivette were all surprised that she remembered all that off of the top of her head without having to look it up.

"Okay Sydney honey I'll remember that for next time." Said Gage trying to please his partner and wife at the same time.

Walker and Trivette both laughed and shook their heads at the two junior rangers.

* * *

**Inside Charlie's Tavern (6:20 pm)**

The four staff workers who were the targets of the Texas Rangers were all setting at a table near the bar table.

One of them was the cook who made the appetizers everyone ordered. Two of them where the waiters who took people their food and there drinks they ordered and the last one was the managed the bar area.

They all watched as Miranda Lambert got everything ready for her playing tonight. They watched as she hooked a cord in to her guitar and put the shoulder strap around her shoulder so her guitar could hang when she wasn't playing or holding it.

They watched as she started doing a sound check to make sure everything was okay and ready for tonight.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

Miranda adjusted the mic on the mic stand just right. So that when she was playing her guitar she was singing directly into the mic. She played a few chords on her guitar to make sure that it was in the tune just right for when she played her songs here very soon. She was about to warm up before she played in front of a tavern full of people.

Miranda started playing the opening chords to Keith Urban's song Somebody Like You.

_**There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you.**_

All eyes in the tavern were on Miranda as she warmed up for her performance tonight.

_**An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you.**_

**_Yeah, I wanna feel the sun shine,_**  
**_Shinin' down on me and you!_**  
**_When you put your arms around me,_**  
**_You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do._**

**_I used to run in circles goin' no where fast._**  
**_I'd take, uh, one step forward and two steps back._**  
**_I couldn't walk a straight line even if I_**

_**want**__**ed to, mmm, mmm.**_

Miranda stopped playing Keith's song and then started playing her song _New Strings_ on her acoustic guitar.

_I bet this road will take me out of here  
Take me far away from Amarillo  
I bet this car will go real fast  
The wheels might even drive me past  
The places that you said I'd never go, oh_

_Texas sky is the biggest one I've seen_  
_But it still ain't big enough for you and me_  
_All the things that make you mad_  
_And all the baggage in your past_  
_Don't leave much room for a girl like me to be_  
_So I'll fill her up with hope and worn out dreams_

_And I'll grab the wheel and I'll point it west  
Pack the good and leave the rest  
I'll drive until I find the missing piece  
You said, "I wouldn't get too far  
On a tank of gas and an empty heart"  
But I got everything I'll ever need  
I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings_

_Mama said, "I never should have done it"_  
_Should have ended as before we ever started_

_Daddy knew about my pride  
So he stood there and he smiled inside  
I pretended that I didn't notice  
A little tear that fell when I said, "I was going"_

A_nd I'll grab the wheel and I'll point it west_  
_Pack the good and leave the rest_  
_And drive until I find the missing piece_  
_You said, "I wouldn't get too far_  
_On a tank of gas and an empty heart"_  
_And I got everything I'll ever need_  
_I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings_

_And I'm worried about life_  
_And if it's right and right on time_  
_I guess if you don't jump_  
_You'll never know if you can fly_

_You said, "I wouldn't get too far_  
_On a tank of gas and an empty heart"_  
_But I got everything I'll ever need_  
_I got this old guitar and a brand new set of strings_

Miranda finished her song just as the four tavern workers for the night got up and headed to their spots.

Miranda pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time and realized that they were about to open up for the night and she was supposed to be hiding back in the corner by the bathrooms until she is introduced.

Miranda unplugged the chord from her guitar and made her way over to her spot.

* * *

**5 min's later (6:30 pm)**

Miranda and the tavern workers watched as a few people made their way in to the tavern to unwind after a day's work were ever they work at.

* * *

**Few min's later**

Miranda took a few deep breaths because she knew that she was about to be introduced to everyone here at the tavern and she was a little nervous it's been a while since she's played in a bar or tavern since she been recording her album.

She looked around and saw that there was about twenty people besides that four tavern workers that were here so far and she knew that there might be more to come later on.

She watched as the blonde tavern worker got up on the little stage and cleared his throat to get everyone's to look at him before he spoke to them.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen good to see you all tonight. Now I know tonight is just usually just karaoke night, but we have a surprise for ya'll tonight. Please let's make welcome country singer Miranda Lambert everyone." Said the blond tavern worker as he made his way off of the stage and Miranda came out of her hidden spot in the back of the tavern by the bathrooms.

Everyone smiled and watched as Miranda Lambert made her way up to the little stage with her guitar around her.

Miranda got up on the stage and grabbed the chord she put in her guitar earlier and put in back in the end of her guitar. Then she adjusted the mic and the mic stand so that it was just right as she stood behind it ready to sing.

She looked out at the people who have come out tonight to this tavern and took a breath before she spoke to them.

"Hello guys hope you all had a good day-to-day if not let's see if we can make it end on a better note huh." Said Miranda as everyone nodded their heads in agreement with her.

"Well how about we get this party started guys." Asked Miranda as she started lightly strumming a random tune on her guitar with her guitar pick as she a waited an answer of some kind from someone in the tavern.

Miranda heard a lot of yes from the people in the tavern and sighted in relief at lest they were responding to her and may like her music but she not fully sure if they like it or not.

"Okay guys I first song I'm going to sing is from my album and it's called _Love Your Memory_. Here we go guys." Said Miranda in to the mic as she started playing the chords to her song.

_I don't wanna see you or feel you  
I don't wanna look into your eyes  
I don't wanna touch you or miss you  
I just wanna love your memory tonight_

_I can't handle all this pain_  
_All we ever do is fight anyway_  
_Why we even tried I haven't a clue_  
_With hearts involved there's way too much to lose_

Miranda looked to the people in the tavern and saw them moving along to her song as they held on to their drinks. She also saw that they were mostly all smiling as she played and sang.

_I don't wanna see you or feel you  
I don't wanna look into your eyes  
I don't wanna touch you or miss you__  
__I just wanna love your memory tonight_

_You were something else to look at_  
_Your intentions they weren't all bad_  
_You tried to make me something I wasn't_  
_Lord knows there ain't no future in all that_

_I don't wanna see you or feel you  
I don't wanna look into your eyes  
I don't wanna touch you or miss you  
I just wanna love your memory tonight_

Just as Miranda finished that song the front doors to the tavern flew open and three men and a women came in and Miranda saw that they had guns in their hands and badges on their shirts on the left upper chest on their shirts.

Miranda realized that they were Texas Rangers and she wondered what was going on.

"Texas rangers freeze don't move." Said Walker as he and his co-workers pointed their guns at the four tavern workers as everyone in the bar besides the tavern workers were and a black-haired man in is 30's were frozen.

Miranda watched as the Texas Rangers pointed their guns at the tavern workers who were in the middle of handing a bag of something off to a customer who took off.

She watched as the dark-haired lady ranger who was about 5' 2" headed after the black-haired man who was getting the hell out of the tavern and running to get away.

Then she and everyone else watched as the Rangers fought the five men they were after.

* * *

**Few min's later (6:48 pm)**

Walker, Trivette, Sydney and Gage had all four if their targets and their customer they were sailing whatever was in that bag to.

Miranda and the other people in the tavern all watched as the rangers handed the five men over to uniformed officers who just came in to the bar.

"Take them back to Ranger headquarters please officers." Said Trivette as the officers took the five men away.

Trivette, Gage and Sydney all looked to walker who was watching the officers take away the soon to be prisoners away.

"So walker what do we do with the people who are left in this tavern? Surely we are going to interview them?" asked Sydney as she stood next to her partner and husband waiting for walker to answer her question.

"Well we are going to interview them back at the office. Sydney, Gage call in some officers we are going to need them to take the customers here at the tavern back to our office so we can get their statements. Trivette and I will talk to everyone left here in the tavern." Said Walker to three Texas Ranger's near him.

Sydney and Gage nodded and headed outside the tavern to make the calls walker asked them to. While Walker and Trivette turned to face the small group of people still in the tavern which included Miranda Lambert, who was still on the stage with her guitar standing there looking at them as was everyone else in the tavern.

Few seconds pass and Walker and Trivette are still looking at the group of men and women who were all frozen as they looked at them except country singer Miranda Lambert who wasn't frozen and was removed her hands from her guitar and let it hang from the shoulder strap she had around her shoulder that was attached to her guitar. Miranda had her hands resting on the front of her guitar as she and everyone else stared at the Rangers before them.

Miranda sighed she knew that this performance was over for the night and that she and everyone else was going to be interviewed by the rangers or a police officer.

"I'm Ranger Walker and this is my partner Ranger Trivette. We are going to need you guys to come down to the ranger station and give you statement tonight. We will try and get you all home and to your family's before midnight guys." Said Walker as Sydney and Gage came back in to the tavern and over to walker and Trivette.

"Walker, it will be about 20 min's before the units get here." Said Sydney as she and Gage stopped near Trivette and Walker.

Walker and Trivette both nodded as the four rangers turned back to look at the people near the little stage area.

They along with everyone else watched as Miranda started backing her stuff up. So that when they were asked to leave with some officers to take them to the station all she would have to do is grab her guitar case and follow the officers to their car that will take them to ranger headquarters.

Miranda took the chord out of her guitar and set it on the stool behind her and then she grabbed her guitar case off of the ground next to the stool and carefully put in on the stool and opened it. She then took the off her guitar and put in carefully in the case moving the shoulder strap so that it not in the way when she closes her case.

Miranda put her guitar pick back in its little case and then put it in its spot in the guitar case before she closed her guitar case.

She made sure that her guitar case was closed tightly so that could come out of it.

Everyone was left waiting with the rangers for the other cops to get here to take them to ranger headquarters to get their statements.

TBC…

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reading guys hope you all liked it. More to come soon promise guys. Next chapter well be at Ranger Headquarters._


End file.
